Lucky
by ClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Sirius is kicked out and goes to James' house. Bit of a drabble really


First fanfic, a bit of a drabble, I kind of just got bored...No copyright intended, all belongs to JK

He wasn't thinking straight. He realised this too late. He was already near the house and didn't want to turn around and stay at that horrid "Bed and Breakfast" in the village where the mattresses were always damp and the bacon was burnt. His only option was to continue and knock on the door.

What would they say though? '_Oh Sirius what are you doing here?' 'I'm sorry we're about to go out, you have to leave.' _'_Sirius, sweetheart, to be honest, we don't want you either.'_

A million ideas of what Mr and Mrs Potter would say as they opened the door raced through his mind. Sure they claimed he could come over at any time but that was probably just a necessity in their world of Sunday lunches, big parties and expensive gifts even his family couldn't afford. They probably didn't mean it when they said he could drop by whenever.

A pang of sadness and embarrassment hit him and he stopped in the middle of the road looking at the large house at the top of the hill. He stared at the outline of the turrets and the shadow the balconies cast on the building that made him feel far more at home than his family's house and even more so than Hogwarts. It was the only place in the world where people genuinely cared when they asked what was wrong or actually listened when asking about his day. His house was more of a battlefield than anything else, he hated it there and it was only a matter of time before it came to a boiling point between Sirius and his mother. Hogwarts was much better, he had his friends and his charm could work on almost everyone there, there were a few spats but nothing he couldn't handle and if he couldn't James was right beside him, grinning with his wand at the ready.

Merlin, James. He forgot to think of what James would say. He only thought of his parents, maybe James would be the same. Maybe he could only stand him during the school days and put up with him at his house because he pitied him.

Sirius was rooted to the spot. He didn't even feel the cold that whipped around him now. The Potter's probably wanted him as little as his parents. He'd probably become homeless during the holidays now. Imagine being homeless on Christmas. He didn't even think to take money or the vault key, he just ran out with his trunk and-

"Hi," A familiar voice behind him said.

Sirius jumped and leapt around. He stared at the teenager in front of him, a hat covering his head and a jacket wrapped tightly around him. He was eating something from a bag and staring at Sirius in a confused state.

"You're not wearing a jacket." James Potter said, raising an eyebrow and eating whatever was in the small paper bag he was holding. "How can you not have a bag? It's freezing!"

"Yeah," Sirius mumbled, looking down. "I…I didn't pick one up." He kicked a stone away and looked back up at James who now had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Sure, sure…" he nodded slowly then held out the bag in his hand. "Sweet?" Sirius glanced inside the paper bag which held gummy worms.

"Nah, I'm fine." _Act cool, don't let him know, you're just going to stay at the B and B after all. They couldn't put up with you so don't make them. Your parents were right; you won't amount for anything, even James' folks can see this. Don't force yourself upon them, just leave. _"I was…" he pointed behind James, back towards the village, "I was just…"

"Do you want to stay?" James cut in, he didn't seem fazed by anything, he just stood there, half smiling eating his gummy worms. "You are allowed to; they did mean it when they said you could come over whenever. They absolutely adore you, dunno why though." He laughed loudly and grinned at his friend.

Sirius stared at him and for the hundredth time in his life realised how much he trusted this boy and knew it was stupid he was embarrassed or shamed. His family weren't like Sirius'. His family cared and loved him.

"My parents kicked me out." Sirius said it so quickly, he barely even understood it but James did.

James shook his head and laughed. "Nah, mate, you left. Got sick of it. Decided to move in with us, yeah? They couldn't kick you out if you were already gone." He smiled at him, and Sirius couldn't even see pity in his eyes. He finally smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what happened. Can I've a gummy worm?"

James laughed even louder and handed him the sweets. He grabbed Sirius' trunk and started walking towards his house, throwing his arm around his friend's neck.

_I'm lucky_, Sirius thought happily. _They're wrong, I'll become something great._


End file.
